Just Call Me Katara
by AHufflepuffMess
Summary: Aang has been avoiding Katara for five years in the fire kingdom. On the day of Zuko's wedding, they meet once more... what will ensue? Suck at summaries- who doesn't!
1. Just Call Me Katara

Aang looked in the mirror, his head the still same bald, the usual arrow, but that was really the only similarity. He had been working at the art of fire bending, and so his whole body had been trained. He was built, and his usual childish glow in his eyes was now replaced with wisdom and strength. The smile was the same except smaller, incomplete since he had left the gang. His skin was slightly tanner and today specifically, his usual smile replaced with a scowl. The wedding was today, the peaceful fire nation wedding between Fire Lord Zuko and his queen Mai. He couldn't believe it'd been five years since the war, and since then, the fire nation had practically been his home. Receiving more training for fire bending, and trying to avoid someone with all his might. Her words still pierced his heart as he remembered

"I TOLD YOU I WASN'T READY" Katara had screamed at him. Making him drop the subject all together, dropping the subject for five years as he had shut himself in the fire nation.

Though today was a day of unity, every nation was fairly represented, with Katara and Sokka, Toph, Zuko, and Aang. All of them were to tour soon, showing the kingdom peace and serenity, showing love and happiness bloom within a world full of unity. Aang missed his monks, and he missed the gang, all that was left was Appa and Momo, who had never abandoned him since he was in the iceberg. In that moment, he heard a screech from the hallway as the monkey lept into the room, a look of mischief and terror in his eyes. In his mouth there was a ribbon dangling, a familiar necklace that Aang recognized and gasped

"Momo!" He scowled "Drop!" Momo looked up at him and handed him the necklace with a look of panic in his eyes, he shoved the blue ribbon into his hand and hid behind his shoulder. Just then he heard another scream, and felt his door being slid closed quickly. Aang had to laugh at the sight, the grown woman was now shorter then him, she had beautiful dark hair and her skin was tan also. Her figure was just as Aang remembered as she whirled around. Her dark blue ocean eyes seemed to peirce right through him, as she was looking at the monkey

"You'd think you'd like me after five years Momo" She said "Where is it!"

"I believe yelling at a monkey isn't going to help Master" Aang said bitterly, not knowing what to call her. He held up the necklace and motioned for her to turn around, she obeyed and Aang could almost hear her confused thoughts "There" He said, tying the ribbon in a bow "You look good"

"Good?" Katara questioned him. She was still playing that game

"Beautiful" Aang came back, he noticed his voice change, the low manly voice for once wasn't forced around her, and she seemed taken aback

"You….. changed"

"Its been five years Master"

"Yes" She said "Indeed it has been" she looked up at him, a pained expression crossing her face "Please… Call me Katara?"

"You used to think it an insult" Aang said simply, not truly looking at her, not daring to hope

"Just say my name Aang"

"Katara" He sighed, still looking towards his window, focusing on the clouds miles away. He looked down to see her looking at him, her eyes full of hope and childish emotion. He furrowed his eyes and gave her an invisible question

"Would you just kiss her already?" He heard a whisper from around the corner, and Aang had to laugh, he bent down and kissed Katara gently, surprised to feel her arms around his neck, and for once he felt his chatra being shattered as he remembered, remembered the hope and the missing and the sincerity and the compliments, and the flirting…flirting hours for her. He remembered leaving his master for this girl and more importantly he remembered why … the kiss was short but passionate as he broke it and looked down at her

"I take it your ready then … Master Katara" He said teasingly

"Just Katara"

"But you can call me Master Sokka if you'd like" He looked around Katara to see the full gang staring at him, Toph, Zuko, Suki, and of course. Sokka, who was grinning wildly at him.


	2. Life without the Moon

Aang laughed as he left Katara's side, too confused to take anything in. He went to Sokka first, his brother almost and enveloped him in a hug

"Master Sokka!" Aang said, Sokka looked the same except like Aang he had changed at the same time, his voice also lower, his head was inside of a wolf helmet, and he was wearing a water tribe warrior uniform. He seemed pleased with himself, his usual weapons were abandoned, and he had a bag slung over his shoulders

"We just got here when Momo got to us…I figured you beat us here"

"I never left" Aang said sheepishly, looking towards the short girl he came to call his true friend "Toph" He wrapped his arms around her picking her up easily, Tonks wasn't confused as she hugged him back laughing as he set her on the ground. Aang bowed to her, and Tonks bowed in return, revealing the next companion "Suki!" Aang said in surprise

"I couldn't abandon Sokka" Suki said, her makeup on and she looked well in full uniform "I abandoned the Kyoshi warriors for the time being, after I was invited on this tour"

"I'm so glad you're here" Aang said sincerely "You are welcome…though its not my job to say"

"It's mine" Zuko said, smiling from the shadows, dressed in fire kingdom robes symbolizing unity, it was his wedding today "And I say that you are always welcome into the fire kingdom"

"Thank you Fire Lord Zuko" Suki bowed, looking majestic as usual

"We should be going soon, the ceremony is about to begin…" Zuko's voice trailed off as Sokka interrupted

"Last one in the line is a….Zuko" He smiled and dashed out of the room…Some things never change Aang thought as he smiled, Toph quickly ran after Sokka, and Suki followed, Zuko was the last one murmuring something about the name Zuko being negative. Aang turned to see one who hadn't followed; Katara. Aang began to leave when she called him back. He couldn't resist looking into her deep blue eyes once more, and he couldn't resist his feet being frozen.

"Aang" She said again "I…."

"If you're not ready…I understand" Aang said, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable. I've lived my whole life without any romance, so I won't be disappointed" It was a dirty lie and he knew it. Katara and him had been so strong at one point, and his feelings were still strong, if not they were stronger after being left alone for so long, his life had been like the night sky, with Katara he had the moon and the stars. His life wasn't happy, with trying to train but at least it had some light… Katara was his light, and when she left it was like the moon's rotation it was dark and Aang couldn't see clearly, but his eyes had adjusted, he still missed the moon though. When she came back, his eyes simply hurt. Hurt from the light, hurt from the beauty, he simply wasn't used to it, and the kiss hadn't helped. The kiss had shown him sunlight for once in his life, and now… He shook his head trying to rid himself of the depressing message. Katara was looking up at him confusingly

"I just…Why didn't you come to the Water Kingdom?" Katara asked, changing the subject "For five years, I sent you message after message inviting you over and over again and you stayed here! Here of all places! Not with Toph, not with Sokka, Not with Suki or any of the other friends, you stayed with Zuko!" She seemed frustrated, and Aang used to think it was intimidating as she towered over him, however he now towered over her. Everything was changing. "Didn't you get the messages?"

"Every one of them" Aang said, towering over her "And I was training, I've been busy"

"And you think I wasn't? I still think you could've taken a month off"

"The Avatar's job is a full time job"

"It shouldn't be!" Katara said "You look exhausted Aang!"

"Well I don't think that has to do with the training"

"What?" Katara looked at him innocently

"You kept me waiting Katara" Aang said

"I'm sorry" Katara was looking at the ground now "I didn't know how much it affected you!"

"Didn't know! I abandoned the air temple's lesson! I would go into the avatar state over and over again because you were in pain! I confessed feelings over and over again and you dare say you didn't know?"

"Aang" Katara said touching his arm lightly, Aang noticed he was slightly glowing and closed his eyes "I want to be ready, but my kingdom needs me"

"The world needs me, but that doesn't stop me does it?" Aang still closed his eyes tightly, feeling his head tingle slightly as the arrow was glowing, he disconnected himself quickly and felt the cold take over, the tingly feeling disappearing, he was normal. He opened his eyes and grabbed his winged staff, a new one after his old one had been destroyed, this one had been shaped in the Fire kingdom. He held it in his hands and called for Momo before it landed on his shoulder, he quickly left the room needing to breathe deeply. He heard the drums and music in the distance and started to walk towards the courtyard.


	3. Lillies

Aang walked into the hallway where they were meeting obviously late, he could hear the drums and almost smell the roses that were emanating from the door way. He tuned into Zuko saying something about escorting... "It's about UNITY" he sounded frustrated "You need a partner to escort down the aisle"

"Suki is mine!" Sokka put his arm around Suki's waist

"I'm being escorted with my dad" Mai said shyly

"MOMO!" Toph exclaimed picking the monkey up from Aang's shoulder. Aang slowly turned to see Katara staring at him.

"I guess that leaves us" He said breaking the silence holding out his arm

"Or Zuko?" She questioned looking past Aang

"The fire lord walks alone" He said "I'll be ahead of you all, besides you and Aang are always together, ever since he got out of that stupid iceberg" Aang looked to see Katara blushing and he offered his arm. She took it only looking forward and Aang could see blush through that determined expression, it made him smile.

"I'm sorry I aggravate you" He said whispering next to her ear. She was silent and he tried a completely different approach seeing a flower in her hair "Lilly's" He murmured smelling it faintly

_ Aang started walking towards the shore of the beach looking at his feet._

_ "I have to try" he murmured to himself holding the lilly behind his back. "I have to try to make things right" He looked up at the water nation ship and boarded it looking for Katara, it didn't take him long to find, she was tracking the way to the north pole with her father and Sokka. She looked up and smiled at him which gave Aang a sense of hope and determination _

_ "Decided to come along?" Katara asked pulling him along with her to her chambers inside the ship, they were simple, natural yet beautiful with a well made bed maps of the stars and a desk with neat stacks of papers and her mother's necklace. _

_ "It really depends" He said, trying to sound confident_

_ "Depends? Aang we only have a couple of hours" _

_ "It depends if you're ready or not" Aang corrected looking into her eyes "The war is over Katara" He was trying to look for an answer as he put the lilly into her hands _

_ "Aang" She was speechless and for once Aang thought she was considering him as an option… _

_ "Please" He said tucking a piece of hair away from her face "Are you ready?" _

_ "Yes…but no" _

_ "What?" Aang put his arms down looking angry he started to walk away feeling insulted with Katara turned his head and kissed him on the lips passionately…she broke it off before Aang could register what was even happening _

_ "I am ready…the water nation is not…They need me Aang, as a master, as a healer, as someone who can lead the nation for good…" _

_ "Katara…will you the kingdom ever be ready?" He looked up sadly_

_ "I don't know Aang" _

_ "Then I can't come with you" _

_ "Where will you stay?" He looked to see Katara's horrified expression _

_ "Here. I will train and perfect my fire bending skills" _

_ "You promised you'd come!" Katara looked enraged dropping the flower to the floor, Aang silently picked it up, not breaking her gaze, he took the flower and put it gingerly into her hair _

_ "I thought you were ready" He kissed her forehead and left her…that was the last time he saw her for five years_

He heard the drums stop and the doors opened, Zuko first went out, then Sokka and Suki, Toph and Momo, and then Katara lead them forward. He saw millions of people from all different nations, and it seemed they were all staring at Katara and Aang, some pointed and some gasped, obviously shocked they were once again hand in hand. Of course, they couldn't be though

"I love Lillies" Katara hissed at him as they stood together in line

"I know you do" Aang said back calmly. They were silenced for a moment and Aang smiled as Mai and Zuko were joined together as the fire lord and lady of the fire nation, everyone bowed including Aang and Katara.

"And now we shall dance" Zuko exclaimed he turned to the gang "We all share the first dance"

"Of course we do" Toph said sarcastically. Aang held Katara's hand and lead her to the dance floor, he put his hand on Katara's back and started to dance with her. She kept putting his hand on her waist

"What?" Aang questioned after the third time

"It's the proper way"

"Who says?"

"Zuko is holding Mai at the waist"

"They are married!"  
"Sokka is holding Suki by the waist!"

"They're close!"

"Well… we…we are"

"Not ready" Aang finished and the song ended, Aang left to get some fresh air.


	4. the Ocean

Aang had spent most of his time packing the next couple of days, sending Appa to several doctors to make sure everything was perfect, even sending Momo in for a few check ups. He was packing everything they could possibly need, herbs, medicines, maps of the world, stars, oceans, air currents. He packed several travel robes and several formal clothes and many canteens of water. He was filling up yet another canteen from the well when the water disappeared in his hand. He didn't even turn around …

"Hey! Be nice!" Aang was smiling as he heard a delicate laugh… a laugh that had grown so much in five years, from a hearty strong forced laugh to a genuine delicate laugh. He turned to see Katara playing with a ball of water.

"Or what?" she asked

"Or you'll find yourself on fire" Aang smiled at her, he was happy they were trying to get along but his feelings were still shown clearly as she called his bluff

"You wouldn't dare" She said mocking horror, Aang easily sent a whip flying past her hair, it was one of the easiest moves he'd mastered in fire bending, but she didn't know that. Katara smiled sneakily Aang noticed a cold feeling in his feet and noticed ice had formed around them, pinning him to the ground

"Isn't that cheating Master?" Aang teased

"I told you before Aang, Call me Katara!" She laughed as another water whip whizzed by him, they battled for what seemed like hours, Aang kept his feet frozen to give her the advantage of movement, as he had the advantage of all four elements. In the end they were both covered in a thick layer of sweat and both heaving, Aang with little energy thawed his bare feet out of the ice and laid onto the rocks.

"I used to beat you easily" Katara was gasping for air

"I remember" Aang said "I always hid in the end"

"I guess all this training has really paid up" He looked to see her head on her knees still gasping for air, he crawled over to her feeling her forehead, it seemed hot against him, but then again, her flesh was always warmer then usual when she was exposed to the fire nation.

"That feels so… cool" She said as her head followed his palm he moved his hand away and started to get up, remembering all the work that had to be done, when he felt her grip on his arm tighten, he heard her hiss as she leaned on her elbows sitting up. "Aang" She began, she sounded exhausted and calculating "I am ready you know that don't you?"

"Katara- we don't have to talk about this?"

"I want to talk about this"

"You're not ready though, as much as you want to prove your strong you don't have to when your around me, if you're not ready or you don't want to ever be ready you can tell me because honestly, I just want the truth but your not telling me what you want honestly, every time we draw closer you keep pushing me away and at this point, unless your certain you want me, I don't want to keep talking about this as an option, its like showing a man who is dying of thirst a vision of the water, he wants it so badly but if its just a vision and he can't taste or touch it, I personally wouldn't want to see it at all" He paused looking into her eyes for once that were welling up with tears "I love you, I've loved you for as long as I can remember and as soon as you start showing me those feelings in return I can't control myself" He said holding her hand that was on his cheek tighter to him. For a long time Katara didn't say anything, and then she crawled into Aang's lap still keeping her hand on his face and kissed his cheek

"I'm like water huh?"

"No"

"What?"

"You're my ocean" Aang said kissing her cheek back. Katara hugged him around the waist, and Aang wanted to cry because he knew that no matter how hard he tried… she wasn't going to be ready for him until she was ready. He gently separated himself from her and stood up still weak from the bending battle they had just done. "I have to pack…"

"Just a few more moments" Katara said looking up at him "We don't have a lot of moments to ourselves"

"Katara" He sighed hugging her closely to him

"Aang" She was kissed his neck gently

"I love you…"

"I…"

"Don't" Aang said suddenly tilting her chin up " I can't let you say it… It would hurt too much"

Katara at that point started to push him away when he gently held her wrists "Don't be angry now"

"I feel selfish enough as it is Aang! I'm not trying to torture or hurt you!"

"I know" Aang said, his face expressionless

"Its going to be hard enough trying to put my emotions aside for a couple of months"

"It gets easier after a while," Aang said "I'm sure you can cope… I've done it for seven or eight years now"

"I'm not trying to hurt you Aang your throwing yourself under a cart every time you confess your feelings"

"Your throwing yourself under a cart every time you deny there are feelings" Aang kissed her lips passionately and for a second Katara didn't fight it, he felt like they were children again kissing in a broom closet, passing notes during war councils, gossiping about Zuko or Sokka deep into the night. Katara had changed, but their feelings had done nothing but grow stronger for eachother. "Don't you feel that?" He asked placing his hands on the side of her head, he felt her push away from him and start to leave the courtyard, though not before whispering something that made Aang would hold onto…

"More then you know"

**AN: from now your going to see alot of the tour/ traveling chapters... fluffy chapters to come soon! Sorry for a lot of "Katangst" PLEASE REVEIW! **


	5. Leaving

Aang closed his sliding door carefully, trying to maintain the peace he still had within himself: today he was leaving the fire nation, and truthfully, he didn't know when he was coming back. He'd miss so much about it; the intense heat, the summers at the beach, the constant visits of Iroh and perfecting tea with him. He was once again the avatar, because the world wouldn't let him be Aang. Aang truthfully didn't want to leave, Aang on the inside was only leaving at the thought of staying with Katara throughout the months. The avatar wanted peace though, that was his responsibility to establish peace and unity within the four elements. He laid his forehead on the door, wishing he'd denied the tour idea that he just could go back to sleep and continue training in the morning….

"It was hard for me to leave too" he felt a cool hand on his shoulder and he turned around finding those deep blue sapphire eyes "But we'll come back before you know it"

"Thank you" was all he could manage

"Everyone's waiting, we should have left hours ago Aang"

"I know" Aang couldn't pry his head away from the door just yet. He felt a cool hand enter his "What would happen if i didn't go?" He whispered more to himself "What would you do"

"I would …. I don't know Aang"

"Yeah Yeah Yeah.." He felt her arms pull around his waist and a promising hug

"Aang…." She whispered into his ear "How are we going to survive these next couple of months? With us with mutual feelings but we can't show it"

"Only because your so stubborn Katara!"

"Aang! I have to support my tribe!"

"What about Hakoda? He had your mom! And Sokka has Suki!"

"Aang you know I couldn't focus if we tried"

"No- I don't know that, I know very little of your feelings"

"Well CLEARLY she's ubsessed with you" Sokka said from across the stables, climbing up on Appa's back. Aang felt Katara's hand sneak away from his grasp as she climbed onto Appa once more, Aang made sure everything was secure and Appa was fed properly. At least he felt himself lean down to Appa's ear and whispered "Yip Yip"

It was nightfall before Aang could comprehend, they had finally crossed fire nation capital boundaries, heading for the border line between the forest of the fire nation and Ba Sing Se, their first place of visit. Aang couldn't sleep, not without knowing Appa was safe, he'd let the others fall asleep one by one, Toph, Suki on Sokka's lap, Sokka on Momo's back, Mai on Zuko's shoulder, and Zuko nestled into Mai's head. He smiled at the gang right as it should be, with new additions, and frowned as he realized one was missing, he saw Katara sitting near Appa's tail playing with water out of a canteen. Using his finger nonchalantly he created a lilly out of water and it froze into ice. He let it gently float to Katara before it landed in her lap. He looked forward too frightened to see her reaction and was startled when he felt arms around his shoulder

"Hello" She whispered into his ear, her hair tickling his chin slightly

"Hi" He tried to concentrate on his maps but found it impossible "How are you?"

"I was cold… but I find it warmer here"

"Yeah…air bison heads are warmer then air bison tails" Aang replied lamely

"Yeah"

They sat there in silence, Katara gently squeezing his shoulders until he felt her grow limp, thinking she'd finally left he turned around to see her asleep right behind him. He picked her up in his arms careful not to startle her and looked where to put her where she'd be the most comfortable. He noticed how perfectly she fit now, five years ago they seemed uneven, she was too tall, he was too short, now it was the opposite, everything matched perfectly. Her arms slid around his waist as she naturally clung to him, he sighed and let her sleep in his arms, she looked so peaceful, he tangled his fingers into her long hair that smelled like lilies, and he saw her mothers necklace on her neck. He gently repositioned her and felt something hard on her ankle he gently rose her skirt to see a familiar earth kingdom anklet ….

_Aang was looking at the stars as he carved the last symbol into his newest creation, a tiny rock pendant with the symbol of beauty established on it. He smiled triumphantly to turn and see Katara's sleeping bag rolled away from him breathing slightly. _

_ "I guess I'm too late… again" He said, getting up to get some water from a nearby stream _

_ "Your should work on that Aang" He heard a stern feminine voice as Katara came from the trees, a canteen already filled, _

_ "Who's sleeping in your bag tonight?" _

_ "Toph" Katara said putting the fire out with a hiss "I've noticed she looks more and more exhausted as the days go by _

_ "I see…where are YOU sleeping?" _

_ "With Appa" Katara winked at Aang "He's quite the cuddle buddy and I'm sure I can help it, it's a warm night after all" _

_ "Warmer then the water tribe anyway" Aang plugged his nose playfully _

_ "Hey!" Katara laughed "They say woman of the water tribe are the most beautiful?" _

_ "What happened to the men?" Aang looked at Sokka who's mouth was wide open snoring loudly_

_ "I don't exactly know" They were both laughing rolling on the ground when Aang tied the anklet hastily around her ankle not wanting to be caught. She was still laughing when she stood up walking over to Appa _

_ "It's a long day tomorrow Aang, you should get some shut eye" _

_ "See you in the morning Katara" Aang made a silent triumphant signal behind her back_

_ "Oh and Aang?" _

_ "Yes Katara?" _

_ "Its beautiful" _

Aang fingered the anklet lightly and then put the skirt over her feet and pulled her to his chest

"Just like you"

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVEIW! seriously- that's what makes me want to upload more...That and i can't leave a story unfinished.**


	6. Sickness

Aang woke up to feel pressure on his head. He felt awful...he was having a hard time breathing through his nose and his head felt like it was being sat on by an air bison...he felt so tired that he might pass out any moment. He felt the calming wind...they were still in the air when Aang realized his mistake _I forgot to land Appa for the night it must've been cold.. I have a fever probably. _He felt the pressure slightly moving, and noticed there was extra pressure like a hand on his head. He tried to sit up when he felt something pushing him down

"Oh no you don't"

"Katara" Aang groaned trying to push her hand away

"Aang your sick"

"I'm also not a child"

Aang opened his eyes to see her so close to him smiling down at him. She was giggling and Aang couldn't hold the angry expression, she looked so innocent in the sunlight. He also saw the others leaning over her shoulder

"Aang you look..." Zuko began

"Like you just got trampled" Sokka added helpfully

"Come on guys it can't be that bad" Toph said

"You can't see Toph"

"...So?"

Katara laughed and Aang couldn't help but want to laugh with her but he felt her pushing him down so forcefully. He looked into her eyes but forced himself to look away

"We should rest for the day"

"I'm landing Appa right now"

"Good, I'm sure he's dead on his feet"

"We'll rest until nightfall"

Katara was stroking his head with her hand and Aang followed her touch feeling mesmerized, her cool hands felt wonderful on his fevered skin "Please don't stop" Aang murmured following her touch

"Aang, your warm, your probably not even thinking straight" she took her hand away looking up at the reins of Appa, making sure they were not crashing.

"I'm thinking fine" Aang said, holding her cool hand to his face, his lips in her palm.

"Aang" Katara whispered

"Please" Aang said

Katara nodded not moving her hand, she let Appa land in a clearing and Aang remembered vaguely Katara giving orders before he passed out feeling Appa's fur beneath him.

"_Who's a good boy?" Katara said helping him sit up and eat his soup, Aang groaned from the pressure and he just wanted to sleep. _

"_Katara I'm not a kid!" _

"_Your only twelve!" _

"_You're only fourteen!" Aang yelled sternly, they heard Sokka snoring and the awkward pause of cricket-flies all around them and Aang remembered stories about them at the monestary. He made himself sit up, pushing a flap aside in the tent, he looked outside to see the glow he'd always remembered being so puzzled about, they seemed so beautiful. His head protested about the sudden movement and he found himself beign dragged back to his pillow _

"_So were both children" Katara said, her blue eyes filled with tears_

"_I wouldn't say that" Aang _

"_Well were adults then?" _

"_One of the last water benders left, and the avatar? I would say were at least teenagers" _

_Katara laughed as she tried to hand him the bowl "You need to keep your strength up" _

"_You need to keep the little strength you have" Aang picked up the spoon and fed Katara not allowing an answer. She looked so childish as she closed her eyes obviously enjoying the taste_

"_I haven't had anything warm in a while..so much work to do" _

"_You deserve it Katara" Aang said, feeding the rest of the soup to her. _

"_I ate your dinner!" _

"_Not all of it" Aang said eyeing a spot on her chin that had soup on it he reached out and wiped it with his thumb tasting it thoughtfully "delicious" _

Aang woke up to feel his chest aching from pressure, he felt the fabric under his cheek and knew he wasn't on Appa anymore, the blanket's covering him seemed to wrap him in a cacoon, only his arms could move. The tent was dimly lit with a candle, and Aang wondered why they weren't flying already if it was nightfall, he heard the tent open and Katara walking in with tea.

"Your awake" She said, obviously exhausted

"You should be asleep" Aang looked up at her, to see her cheeks reddening "and not playing the maid"

"It's my nature Aang"

"I know- and I love that about you"

"I...made you tea" Katara stammered, kneeling close to him, putting the warm tea on his chest. "Iroh gave me some recipes before we left, and he said this one specifically helped relieve pressure and heart ache"

"I'm not sure the tea can help me with the heart part" Aang said closing his eyes

"What do you mean?"

Aang held her cool hand to his heart "Yep...that fixes it" He looked at her eyes that looked shocked and surprised, he kissed her cheek and he felt her arms wrapped around him, he returned the hug hugging her closely to him, soaking in the coolness of her body. Without hesitation he lied down, begging her to follow "You have to be at least tired from watching everyone today"

"I shouldn't Aang"

"Just a couple of minute Katara,"

"I need to feed Appa" Katara looked determined "But I'll come back, get some sleep Aang" She put out the candle and shuffled out of the tent quickly, Aang laid in the darkness feeling the exhaustion take over, he closed his eyes hearing the rhythmic chirping of the cricket flies. He didn't know how long it was, but he felt something climbing over him, obviously not trying to disturb him.

"I'm awake Katara" He felt a shift in blankets as she crawled next to him

"There wasn't any other unoccupied tents... I'm letting Zuko and Mai have the little honeymoon they can have, I would hate that, leaving a week right after my wedding"

"Mmmhmm" Aang murmured putting his arms around her, finding it much more natural and comfortable, she immidiently shifted so they were facing each other and put her head on his chest, she sighed and nuzzled closer

"Get better Aang?" She yawned

"For you"

"Goodnight Avatar"

"Goodnight Master"

Aang could swear he felt her chuckle as he passed out.


	7. Appa's Meal

"Remember everyone, Unity" Zuko was yet again reminding them. Appa even seemed tired of hearing it growling from beneath everyone. Aang had to chuckle on that

"Whats wrong?" Katara whispered into Aang's ear, as they kept riding, now a couple hours from the earth kingdom at last. "Why was Appa growling?" Aang couldn't help but smile at the amount of concern in her voice

"He hated his supper last night" Aang said mockingly, to turn around and see Katara gaping at him. "Kidding" He turned back to the skies, looking at the cloud movements and patterns, to feel a waterball hit him in the back of the head

"Very mature Master Katara" Sokka yelled from the lesson,

"Pay attention, even the Avatar should be listening, this has to be perfect or… or else"

"Were all screwed" Mai said, sharpening one of her stars. Aang paid more attention to the clouds, he didn't want to admit it, he had to unify more with Katara, the whole world would be watching them with more care due to their popularity as the star-crossed lovers. Everyone wanted them together, but no one dared to say in front of the Avatar or the Water Master. Aang felt himself scowl the more he thought about it, if only one of them was normal, if only he wasn't the avatar. If only he was a peasant or she was just a peasant, or even not the master, if only she was just a warrior- everything would work out, the world wouldn't even care for the most part. It was only because both of them were extreme examples to everyone, and putting the Avatar and Water Master together was simply "too dangerous", but in his heart he knew it was worse to have them apart, much, much worse. He only had to wait until she realized that…

"Was it that bad?" Katara was whispering to him again. Aang snapped out of his concentrated zone and back at her face, she seemed genuinely concerned.

"Do you want the Avatar to speak? Or Aang?"

"Avatar"

"Master, perhaps if you used less water in abusing the Avatar, it would have made the meals better- seeing they were dry"

"Now Aang"

"That's not fair"

"Please?" She wasn't paying attention to Zuko at all now

"Katara, if I could have Appa's meal for the rest of my life, it would be my honor, knowing it was your cooking" Aang looked back at the clouds

"Which one should I believe"

"Depends if you want to ignore my feelings for you"

"It makes it harder to focus"

"But that's only because your trying to squeeze them in, if we just got over everything and took our relationship at a small pace… it would work out and we could focus even better"

"who said anything about a relationship"

"The sooner you admit it Katara… the more rest we'll get to sleep at night" Toph said suddenly, making them both jump

"Is he pronouncing his love again? Aang try roses this time!"

"She likes Lillies" He muttered

"All of you are hopeless" Zuko said putting an arm to his forehead

"Exactly, and I'll have you all know that I do not have any feelings for Aang" Katara said, standing up and putting her hands on her hips. From below, Appa rumbled and Aang understood he was laughing, Appa didn't believe her, no one did at this point, but due to her determination… who was to say she was wrong?

"She doesn't" Aang said over his shoulder "And she never will"

The whole next couple of hours were silent.

**Hey guys... it's been really crazy! I'm going to college in a week or so now! But that means with my laptop and new determination i get to update a lot more. I don't know how many readers i have but heck with it love this story! I'm so sorry i haven't been updating! FLUFF IS COMING BEWARE OF THE FLUFF**

**-Elliarin**


End file.
